


Sometimes you find the best things unexpectedly

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HS! Dean has to go to the library to return some books for his brother and when doing that, he spots someone in the corner of his eye reading away at a book and taking notes. He summons up the courage to talk to HS! Cas, how well does it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you find the best things unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> It's Chat RP Style.   
> Come Stalk Us and say Hello on tumblr :D
> 
> Me: [ Lil-BumbleBee-Cas ](http://lil-bumblebee-cas.tumblr.com/)  
> My Lovely Co-Writer: [ Theimpalasociopath ](http://theimpalasociopath.tumblr.com/)

Dean Winchester: *Grumbles a bit* Why does Sammy have to be so nerdy. Having to go to some speech meet thing while I have to return his books. *Sighs as he opens the Library door* *Walks up to the front* Yeah, Hi I would like to return these. *taps fingers on the front desk as he glances around* *Stops when he sees someone by the window* *Turns back to the front desk after being called a few times*

Huh? Oh Yeah. Uh thanks. *Glances back and forth to the librarian and the person he spotted* *Starts walking over to the desk before silently arguing with himself*

Castiel: *he sits at a table close to the window, immersed on a book with a notebook by his side, carefully taking notes*

Dean Winchester: 'Seriously in a library? You can do this. Just go up and say hi. He's reading a book. God he's really good looking up close. Just talk to him. Grow a pair Winchester!' *Somehow made it to the desk without turning back around. 'Shit. I didn't think of anything to say.'

Castiel: *notices someone approaching* 'Great, just what I needed... *he keeps his eyes locked on the book, trying to ignore the figure*

Dean Winchester: H-Hey.

'Smooth Winchester...'

Castiel: *looks up from his book briefly to catch a glimpse of the boy's face* *He immediately turns eyes down, avoiding the contact with his* Yes? Can... Can I help you with anything?

Dean Winchester: 'Shit. I can't think of something.'

Uh...Not exactly. I kind of saw you engrossed in what you were...uhm...reading and I was curious on what it was so maybe I could get a book for my brother. '

That's something.'

Castiel: 'Yeah, your brother... next thing he is going to do is ask for some /help/ with an essay or math work..'

*he answers without looking up* I don't think he would find it amusing... It's a philosophy book.

Dean Winchester: Really? You're reading about philosophers? *Perked slightly that he responded* Is it all that interesting or are you doing it for school?

Castiel: 'Wait, is he being nice for real? ' *he looks up briefly again, turning his head quickly to the book* 'Oh god he is cute. Ok, don't screw this up like you always do.'

Well... I, I like to read about philosophy... I-It's, It is really interesting once you get the hold of it. *clears his throat* Do... do you like to read?

Dean Winchester: *Smiles a bit that they are talking* I can't say that I do. Read a few lines and you've lost me. My brother is. Loves to read. I mean, if I'm interested in the book I can read it. What are you reading about?

Castiel: *he taps his feet nervously to the ground, his eyes never leaving the book in front him even when he isn't reading anymore.* *he swallows thickly* Uhm, Friedrich Nietzsche... Thus Spoke Zarathustra... You know, he was a... a modern philosopher.. *he looks up for a second before looking back down* It's... It's really cool. You should read him. I mean, you said you don't read, but you could try. Not like it is wrong not to read, or anything.

'Great, Cas... you couldn't be more awkward?'

Dean Winchester: *Laughs a little.* I might since you said it would be cool. I'll take your word for it. Maybe...maybe you can tell me a bit more so I can get a better idea? I can't even remember his name that you just said. Which reminds me...I uh...didn't catch your name. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. *Smiles a bit*

'Good, you're doing better. You were such a mess earlier. You should be ashamed.'

Castiel: *he looks back at him and tries to hold the look* ehrm... nice to meet you, Dean. I-I am Castiel. And yes, Nietzsche was really cool... he talks about how God is dead, and all that is left is us humans... *he looks back to his book* And that man is the new God in this world.

Dean Winchester: Nice to meet you too Castiel. Uh...May I? *holding the edge of the chair across from him*

Castiel: *he runs his fingers through his hair* Sure Sure, you can take the chair, no one was sitting there anyway, I don't need it.

Dean Winchester: *Pulls out the chair and sits down* So Cas. Cas, can I call you that? Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.

Castiel: *scratches his face trying to decide where to look. He finally settles in looking at him* Is it? I suppose it is right? Yes i-its a long name. It's fine. Cas is fine with me. *manages a smile*

Dean Winchester: *Smiles at the eye contact and smile* Cas it is. So Cas do you normally spend time in the library?

'God he's really cute when he smiles'

Castiel: Well not a LOT of time. A couple hours a day, a couple days a week. Is not like I live here or anything.

'Play it cool, Cas'

Do you come to the library often?

'he told you he doesn't read, GENIUS' I mean... *he looks down again, his feet tapping the floor again*

Dean Winchester: *Licks the side of his lip* Not really, but I might start coming. It doesn't seem so bad once you sit down. Maybe we'll catch each other sometimes and you can tell me more about uh...

Castiel: nietzsche?

Dean Winchester: Yeah him. Sorry his name just slips me.

Castiel: *he looks back up* T-that would be great. *he smiles*

Dean Winchester: 'His eyes. Wow.' *Smiles back*

So is philosophy the only thing you read here?

Castiel: Well no, of course not! *he closes the book* There are a lot of fascinating things to read about! *his eyes lit up as he speaks* They have an amazing science fiction collection, If that is what you like, and sometimes I sit and read just the classics. And well, of course, text books sometimes... you know, for school. But whoa, the other day I found some cool books about space. They were amazing!

'calm down. he is going to think you are crazy'

Dean Winchester: You love space? Like stars and constellations? *Grins* I love sci-fi probably because I can't deal with hardcore facts. That sounds like you do a lot of reading. I'm more of a movie guy like you know star wars and indiana jones. Adventure. I like adventurous things.

Castiel: *he laughs a bit* Not enough reading, I would say. It's never enough! Wait. Star Wars? *A big grin oh his face*

Dean Winchester: Yeah Star wars. You a fan? *Matches his grin*

Castiel: You... you don't seem the type.

'his eyes are so green'.

I mean, is not like there is a type. but, you understand what I mean, right? *blushes and looks down*

Dean Winchester: Yeah. Totally. My brother thinks I'm geeky for it but it's so cool that I could really careless.

'Oh god. I didn't think he could get any cuter'

Castiel: Well, I think being a geek is really cool... so really your brother is giving you a compliment. *smiles back at him*

Dean Winchester: *nods his head a little* Yeah, being a geek is cool. Thanks Cas. So I'm uh... not distracting you for Niet uh something am I?

Castiel: *looks at the closed book beside him before looking back at him* no no, it's cool. I needed a break anyway. he is really amazing, but he can be... well, overwhelming. So... Dean. What do you do? Are you in school?

Dean Winchester: Uh yeah...barely skimming by. Teachers just think I'm a brick but can't say I disagree with that. *Shrugs a little*

Castiel: What grade are you on?

Dean Winchester: Last year. Then I'm free. How about you?

Castiel: I am on my last year too. Then off to college.

Dean Winchester: Yeah? What do you plan to be? Do you like go to the high school around here? I don't think I've ever seen you around.

Castiel: I want to be a writer someday. Maybe I'll write a big book and they'll turn it into a movie one day... *laughs* I go to high school in a different district.

Dean Winchester: If they totally do that, I'd watch it. *Smiles* I can see you being a writer though. Oh, that's probably why I haven't seen you. That kind of sucks. I kind a like talking to you.

Castiel: *blushes* Yes it has been nice...So... what do you plan on doing after high school?

Dean Winchester: I'm not all too sure really. I think I might just end up being a mechanic or something. Work with one of my Dad's friend.

Castiel: Well that is okay too. I mean, as long as that is what you like to do. I am sure you would be some good mechanic if you wanted to.

Dean Winchester: As I'm sure as you'll be a great writer. What made you want to become a writer Cas? Always been a life dream? I mean...if you don't mind me asking.

Castiel: Well, I like reading... so I figured I might as well write something for others to enjoy. Have you always liked cars?

'what kind of question is that?'

Dean Winchester: *Eyes gleams just a bit as a smile spreads across his face* Yeah. I love cars. Classics preferably. I have an Impala. She's my baby. *Laughs a bit* More specifically a chevy 67' impala. She's a sleek black. I got her as a hand-me-down. I could go on and on about cars. I would probably bore you.

Castiel: 'wow... he is really beautiful'

an Impala!

'what car is that?'

That is really cool.. a really good car. 67 was a great year for cars.

'Was it?'

Please go on, you are not boring me. So you know how to drive?!

Dean Winchester: *Laughs a bit* I think I would Cas. You don't seem like the type to love cars. And Yeah, don't you?

*The librarian shh'd them from afar from Castiel's outburst* *Glances from the front desk to Cas* *Laughs* Maybe we shouldn't be talking this much in a library. We can walk around outside if you want. Unless you have to stay and read? *He has a hopeful look in his eyes*

Castiel: *blushes* I am sorry *laughs softly* Yes, that would be fine. I would love to see that car. Just... just let me put this books back.

Dean Winchester: *Grins* Uh yeah. Okay. I'll meet you at the front then okay? *Scoots back out of his chair as he looks at Cas*

Castiel: *he picks the book up and looks at him* O-kay. I'll be there in a moment. *walks towards the bookcases, out of Dean's sight*

Dean Winchester: *Walks to the front as Cas leaves, glancing at him before walking to the front and grinning* 'Yes! I talked to him!'

Castiel: 'Oh my god, what are you doing? You don't even know him! Maybe his name isn't even Dean. That doesn't even make sense. But man... he is really beautiful. Why would he even be interested in you?... Oh my god, he is a killer. ... what? No. just calm down!' *puts the book in the little car next to the shelf* 'Okay, just act cool, Cas. Don't get too excited. He had freckles... cute. ' *walks towards Dean*

Okay, let's go *a little smile on his face*

Dean Winchester: 'Oh crap. What if I fuck up? Shit, I couldn't even think when we first started talking. What am I going to say now? I'm not even all that interesting. Crap crap crap. I should have prepared for this. Wait with what? Dammit, I gotta pull it together. Mostly if I want to find out when he comes here so I can see him. Crap.' *Glances up at Cas as he comes over and smiles a bit, relaxing slightly*

Oh, yeah. Let's go. Did...did you want to walk to the park? I know there's a park close by. Anywhere is fine really. We can walk wherever.

Castiel: *nervously plays with his sleeve* Yeah sure. the park is fine, whatever is cool.

Dean Winchester: *Opens the door for Cas* It's nice out at least.

Castiel: *blushes slightly* thanks *walks out* Yeah it's nice outside... not too cold, thankfully. So... the park, then?

Dean Winchester: *Smiles and nods a bit* Yeah the park. I haven't been to the park in a while. Uh so...so do you only come to this district for the library? *Glances over at Cas*

Castiel: I think I have never been to this park... I don't spend much time outside.*looks back at him for a moment* Well, yeah. I mostly come here for the library. Sometimes I take the books out, and I read in a little cafe, two blocks away.

Dean Winchester: I think I've walked by there before. Is it a nice cafe? So if you don't go outside a lot, what do you do? I mean, if you can tell me.

Castiel: *looks at his feet as he walks* Mostly, I read. *laughs softly* And I watch movies in my room... and I do homework...I am really not that interesting. *glances at him* You look like the kind of guy that likes to go out. What do you usually do?

Dean Winchester: *Glances at Cas and laughs a bit before humming* Uh. I'm not really a crowds type of person. I work a lot on cars so yeah, I'm out in the sun a lot. Probably why I have so many freckles. *Laughs a bit* I watch movies too and I help my brother on things occasionally. Like drive him around but I'm not really all that interesting either. So I guess we have a bit in common. You write though so that's probably a nice past time. I would drive and listen to music and just cruise.

Castiel: *smiles* That sounds cooler than going out a lot. So, your brother, is he much younger? and by the way, the freckles are great.

'What are you doing?!'

I mean. freckles are cool. *coughs* So! your brother?

Dean Winchester: *Glances over at Cas again with a grin* Thanks Cas. Glad you think my freckles are cool. *He laughs a little* My brother is a few years younger than us. Freshman, just starting. He's a bit of a whiny baby but you know...brothers. Do you have any siblings?

Castiel: *his smile fades a little* Yes, 3 older brothers. I don't really talk much with them, we aren't really close or anything. *looks back at Dean, a new smile on his face* What's your brother's name?

Dean Winchester: Sam. I call him Sammy, though he gets mad when I call him that. *Smiles* *They were getting close to the park but not quite yet* So if you're going to be a writer. What do you write about? Just curious to know, to see if I meet the next best writer before he becomes famous. *Grins*

Castiel: *laughs a bit, his face blushing* Oh, I write, you know... silly stuff. Short stories. nothing big right now. If I ever get famous, I'll be sure to mention you. Dean Winchester: the first person to tell me I was going to be famous. *laughs*

Dean Winchester: *Smiles* I can see it now. That'll be my legacy. Starting the new biggest writer just because I wanted to talk to him.

'Crap. Why did you mess up?! Now he's going to think you're weird. Crap crap crap.'

Castiel: *his face flushes red. He looks down at his feet again*

Dean Winchester: Uh... I mean...

Castiel: *laughs nerviously*

Dean Winchester: 'Crap I can't think of anything. Shit. Now he's never going to talk to me.'

Castiel: Y-Yeah. I-I'll be sure to mention you.

'Oh my god did he really say that?'

Dean Winchester: *Lets out a small breath of relief* 'He's going along with is. Thank your lucky stars. Maybe you can make it better.'

Castiel: 'Okay uncomfortable silence. quick, think of something to say.'

Dean Winchester: ...I'll look forward to it. I'm sure I'd know if you did. I'd be flattered actually if you remembered though. *He laughed slightly* So...do you ever swing on the swings?

Castiel: 'Thank god he spoke first'

Maybe I'll include you in my autobiography. If they ever make a movie I'll make sure they cast someone badass to play your part.

'What?'

Dean Winchester: Wait. You'd make me part of your story?

Castiel: 'There Cas, great. You just made yourself look creepy' *laughs a little*

What? I mean, well, yeah! Just a little part, of course. but not least important.

Dean Winchester: That sounds awesome! I mean, I've never been part of a story before but that would be really cool. Small part of not, that sounds really nice of you. *Grins* Mostly if you would want a badass to play me. *Laughs a bit* That sounds really cool. I'd read your books. Not just because you would put me in there or anything. Just cause they seem like they'll be interesting.

Castiel: I would be flattered if Dean Winchester read my books.

'Why did you use his last name?'

Because you said you don't read much, so it would be flattering. Not that I am saying that you are not gonna read more books beside them. I am sure you will find good books to read before mine. 'oh god Cas you are making an idiot of yourself'

Dean Winchester: 'Crap he's really adorable.'

Who knows, maybe not. Maybe your book is what gets me into reading. Of course if you recommend books to me at the library I don't mind checking them out a bit to see if I like them of not. Then maybe we can talk about them since you come to the library often.

Castiel: That is a great idea. I would love to see you again. To talk about books. Which I am going to recommend to you... I go to the library almost everyday, really. Except for Tuesdays and Sundays. at about the same time... so... yes.

'breathe...'

Dean Winchester: *Grins* Uh yeah... Books. I'd love to see you again too. Maybe we can make it a frequent thing then. I don't live to far from here. What time do you like to come by? You know, so like I'm not keeping you waiting or anything...

'Not trying to spend all the time I can with you or anything.'

Castiel: Well usually I arrive at around 4. I don't have much to do on the afternoons, so I have a lot of free time.

'We can spend the day together' We could hang out one of this days.

Dean Winchester: Except Tuesdays and Sundays right? Yeah we can do that. Maybe we don't have to always come to the library though. I mean like...go to the cafe you talked about or something like that..

Castiel: That would be great Dean. I would love that, this has been really fun. Just one thing…

Dean Winchester: Yeah?

Castiel: *smiles* Didn't we pass the park like 2 blocks ago?

Dean Winchester: *Blushes a bit* Oh crap sorry. I was just…

Castiel: 'he looks so cute when he blushes' *laughs*

It's okay, Dean.

Dean Winchester: We should probably turn back around. Didn't mean to keep walking. *Scratches the back of his neck* I'll pay more attention next time. *Laughs a bit*

'God I thought he was going to tell me that he had a girlfriend or something.'

Castiel: *laughs softly* It's okay, don't worry. I should have said it earlier too.

Dean Winchester: *Starts walking back the way they came* You should've, but I think you didn't because you wanted to see me be flustered for messing up. *chuckles with a small smile*

Castiel: *blushes and laughs nervously* What? I would never. It was an honest mistake, really. I just didn't want to interrupt the conversations. Which I ended up doing anyways, but...

Dean Winchester: That was nice of you to think that, I'd probably just continue walking if you didn't say anything. So I guess it was good you were there to keep us on track huh? Don't want to get lost or anything.

Castiel: *fixing his hair behind his ear, smiling* I guess it was. Who knows where we would have ended. Castiel and Dean, missing since yesterday. Went together and never came back.

Dean Winchester: Sounds like we eloped, some tragic- dramatic soap opera. *Laughs*

'How can someone fixing their hair a little be so cute? I just don't understand. God, now it makes me want to brush back his hair. Oh god, don't do that. You'd be so creepy. He'd be running for the high hills.'

Castiel: *blushes* that would be one interesting headline.

' Wait, did he just really say that? Okay Cas, don't panic'

Dean Winchester: I don't think that anyone would just assume that. They'd probably think I'd kidnap you or something. Which I won't. I promise! I'm not some type of creep or anything.

Castiel: Why would you kidnap me anyway? I mean. Why would a high schooler kidnap anybody?

'Oh god, he is going to think you are some kind of weird kid, why did you ask that?!'

Dean Winchester: That's a good point. i haven't thought about that. *Glances at Cas* I don't know.

Castiel: *laughs nervously* That sounds like something out of a thriller, right?

Dean Winchester: High schoolers kidnapping other high schoolers? Hmm I dunno, never heard of such a movie. I'd think they'd probably steal away someone from their home, like some sappy romantic movie. That's still kidnapping right? That would make a bit more sense than kidnapping kidnapping.

Castiel: Ehrm, I-I suppose it could be considered kidnapping, yes. But that doesn't happen in real life.

It would be so cool if it actually happened. I mean the stealing from home, not the actual kidnapping. Kidnapping people is not cool.

Dean Winchester: *Glances over at Cas* What? Whisking someone away into the night and going somewhere where they could be alone?

Castiel: *blushes* Y-yeah, sure. Like in the movies.

Dean Winchester: *Laughs a bit* You never know...Maybe someone will come swooping in and take you away. *Grins*

'I would. In a heartbeat. Jeez he's so adorable, makes me want to keep him safe.'

Castiel: *looks at his feet and tugs on his sleeve, laughing nervously* Wouldn't that be great?

'I can't believe this is actually happening. This sort of thing never happens to you, Cas. He is really pretty, are you sure you are not dreaming?'

Dean Winchester: Well if you ever want to be rescued, you can call me and I'll play for your temporary knight for the day. *Looks over at Cas witha small smile* Until you find someone else to save or save you I mean.

'Crap, now I wonder if he thinks I'm weird. What if he's straight and I'm just tossing that out there? I don't even know if he's in a relationship...'

Castiel: ' He is really charming... Is he for real?"

*looks up back at him with half a smile* I'll take your word, Dean. If I ever need your help to beat someone up, I'll be sure to call out. *smiling*

'He is just real friendly. Yes, he is just really friendly and you are misinterpreting all this'

Dean Winchester: *Grins* And I'll be sure to be there when you call. *Glances up a bit after looking at Cas* So we made it back at the park in no time. Do you want to swing on the swings? Oh but before that, do you want to exchange numbers? I mean...if you actually would call me to come rescue you. I would. Anytime. *Glances around a bit before looking at Cas*

'I seriously hope he doesn't think I'm creepy for being this forward or anything..'

Castiel: *swallows thickly* my number? Uhm... y-yes, of course! Sure thing. How else would I call you, right? I can't just scream your name and expect you to come.

Dean Winchester: Really? *smiles brightly with a glint of excitement in his eyes* Uh, give me a sec. *fumbles in his pockets for his phone* You can just put your number in.

'Dude, don't think gross things. Shut up.'

Castiel: ...Okay *takes the phone from Dean's hands* *their hands brush briefly and he can't help but blush* *he writes the number and saves it, his hands shaking in the process* *hands over the phone* uhm, here you go. I saved it as Cas, okay?

'Yeah, body? If you would be so kind as to stop sending all my blood up my face, that would be great. Thanks.'

Dean Winchester: *Sneaks glances at Cas while he did that, can't help but feel his heart pick up a bit* Uh yeah, that's fine! I'll uh shoot you a text right now so you can save my number.

'He sure blushes a lot. I wonder if it's because of me. God that'd be great. '

Castiel: Great. *takes his phone from his back pocket*

Dean Winchester: *Quickly texts a short message to Cas saying Nice to meet you Cas* 'It's something simple. I panicked a bit. God you're such a wimp.'

Castiel: *his phone lits up with the sound of a cow mooing* Ehrm...that... that was my message alert...

'Oh great, just what you needed.'

*opens the message and smiles as he reads it* *types a small 'Nice to meet you too, Dean', before saving the contact*

Dean Winchester: *Laughs* Oh my god. That's awesome. I feel like I should be sending you like 500 messages just so it would sound like a herd of cows.

Castiel: *with a relieved expression* 'oh good, he likes it'

That would be funny, please do. I mean, no. Don't send me 500 messages all at once. Not saying I want 500 messages, either.

'shit shit shit'

Dean Winchester: *arches a brow a bit before a smile broke out across his face* I'll be sure to send 500 messages. Maybe not all at once. *Glances over at Cas* or maybe I will. *laughs a bit*

'I'm getting a good message from him or I'm just really hopeful and he's just a bit clueless.'

Castiel: 'How do people do this?! It seems so much easier in movies...'

*laughs softly* I'll be waiting then. *spots the swings* so... want to swing? Not swing as in dance. I mean on the swings.

Dean Winchester: *chuckles a bit at Cas* You're a little odd Cas but it fits you...I like it. C'mon, I love swings! *catches his hand a bit to pull him along quickly* It's been a while since I've last been to the park. Haven't been here since Sammy stopped asking.

Castiel: '...odd is good?..'

*lets him drag him to the swings with a grin on his face* I haven't been to a park since I was a kid. I guess you just sorta grow out of it for a while.

Dean Winchester: No way. You don't grow out of the park phase Cas. You just get busy and you don't have as much time. Besides, the swings are fun for all ages. *Leads him to the swings and reluctantly lets go of his hand*

Castiel: If you say so. *hesitates before sitting on a swing*

Dean Winchester: *Sits down on the swings and started a easy pace for the swings* Besides it's a nice feeling to feel the wind blow back and forth.

Castiel: *laughs nervously without moving his swing, he looks at Dean* 'Woah. he just... he lights up. I could stare at him for an eternity. No. don't stare, don't stare, don't stare.'

You really enjoy swings, huh?

Dean Winchester: Yeah, makes me feel like a kid. *Laughs* A younger kid I guess. *Glances over at Cas* you know if you don't really like the swings, you can tell me. I don't mind if you just want to walk. *Slowly stops his swing*

Castiel: You look like a happy kid when you swing. *smiles* And no! It's not that I don't like them! Please keep swinging!

'You look so beautiful don't stop.'

I just... It's been a REALLY long time since I visited park.

Dean Winchester: *Sways a little in the swing next to him as he looks at Cas* Has it been that long? Did you forget how to swing? I can help you. I mean...like to help you start. If you want to just sit on the wings that's fine too. I'm not pushing you to do anything.

Castiel: It's not that I forgot. I.. I kinda never got the chance to actually sit on the swings. My brother's, you know, they would take the swings when we went to the park... and that was a long time ago. I wouldn't want to bother you with that, Dean.

Dean Winchester: *Hops off of the swing and walks over to Cas* It's not at all a bother Cas. I'd be happy to show you. It's really simple and I can't just let you go on without knowing what it's like to be on the swings. *Smiles* *Walks around and stands behind him and holds onto the chains* So I'm going to help you get started okay? I'm going to pull you back slightly and when going back, bend your knees and when you go forward keep your legs straight. You think you got it?

Castiel: *Looks back to Dean* Seriously Dean, you don't need to do this.

'What are you doing?! don't ruin this!'

But okay, I... I think I got it. It sounds simple.

Dean Winchester: (1/30/2014 5:54 PM)

I know I don't need to. I want to. *Grins* So hold onto the chains okay? I don't want you falling off. I'm going to start now okay? *Slowly pulls the whole swing back and pushes Cas's back a bit to get him started* Then you swing your legs.

Castiel: *breathes in, taking the chains* Okay. *bends his knees while going up* Wait wait, that is not right.

'You are looking like an idiot.'

Dean Winchester: *Gently pushes Cas again to get him up again* Legs out as you go up and then on the way down, bend your legs.

Castiel: Okay, I got this. *swings and this time he actually gets it right*

'Okay don't screw this up. legs front, bend knees, legs front, bend knees, legs front, bend knees...'

Dean Winchester: There you go! You're getting it! *Grins as he gently pushes Cas again to help him get higher* The more you swing your legs back and forth the higher you go. I'm just helping you build up a bit of height.

'That's really an excuse to keep touching but...he won't really know. I hope not.'

Castiel: 'He is touching your back.' *goes out of sync for a moment* 'No no no, get back on track! legs, knees, legs knees.'

Higher?! I don't think I want to go higher! Do you want to kill me or something, Dean Winchester? Was that your plan all along? *laughs*

Dean Winchester: *Laughs and catches Cas's swing and slowly brings him to a stop* *He looks over the swing at Cas* You caught me. I'm really trying to kill you from making you fall off the swings. *Smiles*

Castiel: *looks back at Dean* I knew it all along. The only reason a guy like you would talk to me was if he wanted to kill me.

'Oh no. WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?'

Dean Winchester: *Stops and stares at Cas* What? No. I stopped and talked to you because I thought you were cute.

'Oh shit.'

*Blushes* *Puts a hand over his face* Oh crap.

Castiel: *he stares back at Dean with a surprised look on his face* 'You are dreaming. You are dreaming. You are dreaming.'

Dean Winchester: Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh creep you out. I...oh god. I'm sorry. *Steps back a bit*

Castiel: 'Say something, you moron! Think of something to say right now!'

Dean Winchester: I just...crap. I don't know how to back myself up on this. *Runs a hand over his face.* I'm sorry. I can just uh...go. I uh, didn't mean to creep you out or anything.

Castiel: *breaths out and looks around nervously* I.. I.. Did.. Did you. I mean. No no. Don't go!

'Fix this,Cas!'

Did you really thought that?

Dean Winchester: *Looks up at Cas from behind his hand before running it through his hair and sighing* ...Yes. You were just sitting there by the window...I couldn't help but want to talk to you. I didn't even think of anything to say before I went over there. It was on impulse.

Castiel: *flushes red* I.. I don't know what to say. I am... I am flattered? *laughs a little* *scratches his head* I... I just don't know how to react. No one had ever said that to me. *looks back at Dean*

Dean Winchester: Well I'm kind of hoping you won't hate me...*Looks at Cas sheepishly* Or think I'm creepy. Wait, what?

Castiel: I couldn't hate you. You are too kind to be hated.

Dean Winchester: Well that's a relief and thanks, but backtrack a bit for me. Did you say that no one has ever told you that you were cute? You're kidding right?

Castiel: *blushes even harder*

Dean Winchester: *Looks at Cas incredulously* Dude, you're freaking adorable. Not to be weird or anything but I thought you would have had a girlfriend or...maybe boyfriend by now. You're really cute. Mostly when you blush. *Grins a bit*

Castiel: I have a girlfriend, but she never calls me cute.

Dean Winchester: 'Oh crap. You're making a move on someone who's dating.'

Castiel: *laughs softly* Who am I kidding.

Dean Winchester: I mean...she should. She's your girlfriend. I think she would know the best wouldn't she...?

Castiel:I was just joking Dean. You really are the first one to call this weird face cute. And you think blushing is cute? It is the most annoying thing in the world.

*laughs* 'okay Cas, you are saving this, you are saving this. Play it cool.'

Dean Winchester: *Lets out a breath of relief* Way to string me up like that. I thought I was making a move on someone who was dating already. You don't have a weird face Cas. You're really attractive, I'm not lying. Mostly your blue eyes, they're so...blue. And when you blush it just makes them stand out more and it's really cute. So Yeah, I think blushing is cute. Maybe it would be annoying for you but to me, it's really cute. *Grins*

Castiel: *grins* So, you were making a move on me?

Dean Winchester: *Blushes a little as he kicks a rock off the side* Yeah...

Castiel: You have a weird perception of things, Dean, if you find me attractive. I am not the one with the beautiful green eyes, and the charmer smile. See there! now THAT blushing was cute!

'That was better.'

Dean Winchester: *Reaches over and pinches Cas's cheeks* Not as cute as your blushing. *Smiles* So...you think i have a charming smile? *the smile widens*

Castiel: *grins and laughs* The most charming smile I've seen. And believe me, I've seen some charming smiles... the nursery home takes trips to the library on the weekends.

Dean Winchester: Oh that's good new for me. I outcharmed those smiles before me. So...you don't hate me or anything? Like you don't want me to leave and like delete your number? *He looked as Cas before letting his arms drop back to his side*

Castiel: *looks at Dean* I would prefer you didn't erase that... who knows, you may need it later. *stands up* you don't know when you are going to need someone to recommend you a good book. *smiles* Or a good place to have ice-cream. I know a thing or two, so you better hang on to that number.

Dean Winchester: *Looks up at Cas* Good Ice cream huh? I''d take your word for it. Maybe you should show me where that one is too.

Castiel: Maybe I should... some other day.

'An excuse to see you again'

Dean Winchester: (1/30/2014 7:39 PM)

*Smiles* I'll look forward to it Cas.

'He'd just agreed to seeing you sometime in the future. That means he doesn't mind seeing you again! Yes!'

Castiel: *scratches his arm* So... what now?

Dean Winchester: Uh...well. We can continue walking around the park or I can walk you back to the library if you want? I mean, I got out everything I had to say and you still want to spend time with me so I'm actually really happy right now. *Glances around a bit* I really need to work on what I should say and filter from my mind to my mouth.

Castiel: *blushes lightly and smiles* I am really happy right now too, If it makes you feel better.

Dean Winchester: *Looks at Cas and smiles* Yes it does. It makes me feel a whole lot better.

Castiel: ...Well, It is starting to get dark... and I really don't want to be murdered on my way home... Don't want to be another statistic. *laughs* You know, 100% percent of the people who are murdered on the street don't make it back home alive.

'That was a pretty lame joke'

Sorry, that... that was a joke.

Dean Winchester: *laughs* Yes Cas, I got that. Did you walk to the library? I can walk you back if you're going to get picked up but if not, I can walk you home. I mean if you want me too.

Castiel: *stroking the back of his neck* You don't have to do that Dean. It would get darker by the time you get home... I don't want to be responsible for your death.

Dean Winchester: *Rolls his eyes a little* I'm sure I can handle my own Cas. I can just jog home, but if you're so worried of me walking home alone, you could always call me and talk to me as I walk. *He laughed a little.*

Castiel: I am sorry Dean, I.. I didn't mean to be annoying or anything. I just.

'Yeah, I should probably shut up.'

Okay then... *smiles* you can walk me home, I guess.

Dean Winchester: *Grins* Okay. Well I would need you to help me to walk you home. I don't really know how to walk you home.

Castiel: I.. *laughs* sorry, yes. It's this way *starts walking in the opposite direction of the library*

Dean Winchester: *Follows in step with Cas* So...did you at least have a good time today?

Castiel: *grins* Well, certainly my day made an unexpected turn. For the better, of course. I...Yes, I had a great time today, Thank you. What about you?

Dean Winchester: *Smiles* I'm glad you did. I wasn't expecting my day to be really special but I guess I should really thank Sammy for asking me to go to the library for him. *Glances over at Cas* I got to meet someone really awesome.

Castiel: In that case I should thank your brother too for putting you in my way *laughs* By the way... did you get him any books?

Dean Winchester: ...That was an excuse too. *Rubs the back of his neck sheepishly* I couldn't think of anything to say to you so I used him as an excuse.

Castiel: *smiles* It is flattering to hear that you went through all that trouble just to talk to this dork.

Dean Winchester: An adorable one. I couldn't help it okay? I saw you and I felt like I would miss the chance if I didn't go up and try.

Castiel: Well, I am glad you did. I will probably wake up in my room right now, 'cause this stuff doesn't happen.

Dean Winchester: *Gently reaches over and brushes Cas's cheek* No. I'm sure I'm very much real. *Smiles* So, will you be at the library tomorrow if I came to visit? I think I'd like to read a few of those recommendations you wanted to show me.

Castiel: *giggles at the touch* Sure thing, I'll be there. 4 o'clock. You are going to love them, I am sure. You will be an avid reader in no time! The Cas guarantee. Well, I have never actually turned someone into a reader, so it is not a guarantee... but you get the point.

Dean Winchester: *Laughs a bit* Yeah I totally get it. I'll meet you there at 4 then. Save a seat for me. Then maybe...maybe we can go to that cafe you talked about. I have a bit of a sweet tooth to be honest.

Castiel: They have some good chocolate cake there.

Dean Winchester: *Licks the side of his lip* Uh...Cake is good but I'm more of a pie type of a guy. *Glances over at Cas* Wait does that mean you have a little sweet tooth too? Chocolate cake?

Castiel: Oh, yes. I love me some good chocolate cake. What is your favorite pie? you must have one.

Dean Winchester: *Smiles* Uh, jeez I really like pie in general. I can say apple or cherry. I tend to eat a lot more of those. *Glances up and around* Are we close to your house yet? I wasn't actually paying that much attention.

Castiel: Cool. To be honest, I don't like pie much, but I can guarantee they serve good food in that cafe, so the pie must be great too. Yes, we are close. Just another block and we are there.

Dean Winchester: Great I'm looking forward to it! And It's cool if you don't like pie, I mean everyone has their preferences.

'Do you think this is considered a date? Wait is he even gay? Did he even say he swung that way?'

Castiel: I guess it's okay you prefer pie over cake... your loss. *laughs*

Dean Winchester: I didn't say I couldn't enjoy a piece of cake. I would just prefer pie over that. *Smiles*

Castiel: *they arrive at a small apartment building* Well... I guess we are here. *looks at Dean and smiles* Thank you very much for walking me over and making sure I didn't get killed.

Dean Winchester: *Glances up at the complex before looking at Cas* No problem. It was my pleasure. I didn't want you to be a statistic or anything. *laughs*

Dean Winchester: So tomorrow at 4?

Castiel: Tomorrow at 4, I'll be waiting.

'Is this a date? I didn't ask him if it was a date. Should.. should I shake his hand? Do I go for the hug? Just wave goodbye?'

Dean Winchester: It's a date. *Smiles a bit but watches Cas's reaction. See you tomorrow Cas. *Waves a bit*

'Can't hug him. That's like overstepping new friends line. I don't even know what you would do in this type of situation.'

Castiel: 'He said it was a date. this isn't a drill, you just got a date' *grins a bit too much* 'What do I do now?! Don't panic, Don't panic, Don't panic!' Okay! Great! It's a date. *raises his hand for high five*

' A high five?! Really?! Are you stupid, Cas?! I panicked!'

Dean Winchester: Oh god, you're so cute. *Pulls Cas into a hug* *Laughs a bit* It's definitely a date. *Pulls back a bit and smiles at Cas* I'll see you tomorrow Cas. Maybe you can text me before that. Or I text you in school and you'll hear cows.

Castiel: *hugs back* *intense blushing* O-Okay... *smiles* I think I'll turn the volume down, I don't want to get detention for that. *laughs* *pulls back from the hug and slightly walks backwards towards the building door* I'll see you tomorrow then.

Dean Winchester: Bye Cas. *Waves a bit as he watches him go* *He turns a bit after watching a little and started walking back the way he came* *He took out his phone and sent Goodnight Cas and heard a distant moo in the background* *He laughed before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked home* Tomorrow is going to be awesome.


End file.
